


All I Want Is to See You Smile

by Annie_Ares



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Come Swallowing, F/F, Face-Fucking, Female John Deacon, Female Roger Taylor (Queen), Genderbending, Hair-pulling, Hot Space Era, Lesbian Sex, Licking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Strip Tease, Timeline What Timeline
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Ares/pseuds/Annie_Ares
Summary: 元宵节的点梗合辑1.“炯花年龄操作，喜欢贝斯手的手和blow job戏码”2.“炯梅”——只有blow job的话其实没什么差吧3.“花炯姐妹磨豆腐”4写完之后就放上来标题来自Fleetwood Mac的Don't Stop
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May, John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. John/Roger: Burning Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 年龄操作
> 
> 卖身脱衣舞娘小罗给炯爹当生日礼物

一个足够年轻足够漂亮的脱衣舞娘永远不会为客源发愁，尤其是像罗杰这样既卖艺也卖身的，多的是口味独特的有钱男人愿意买他一夜春宵。

今天他是去给人做礼物的，用艳红色的缎带堪堪遮住自己胸前和腿间，最后在脖子前系上完美的的蝴蝶结，只等着对方将自己作为生日礼物慢慢打开。

他走近要服侍的男人，糟糕的视力让他勉强看清了对方的长相。虽然岁月已经在他的鬓角染上了白色，但罗杰还是忍不住承认他是英俊的，眼角的皱纹削弱了挑起的眉峰带来的锐利感，灰绿色的眼睛里是带着笑意的欲望，还有翘起的嘴角……

“迪肯先生，”罗杰脱掉外套，满意地看着面前的男人惊喜地瞪大双眼，他弯下身子去亲吻那处嘴角，又把嘴唇印在下巴上的那颗痣上，“您朋友送给您的礼物。”

约翰拉开蝴蝶结，缎带落下来露出了罗杰小巧的乳尖，那里已经硬挺起来，还没等他有什么动作，罗杰已经转过身在他腿间弯下了腰。原本覆盖着下体的缎带垂在地上，他已经被打开过的穴口暴露在空气中，边缘湿漉漉的，等着被使用。

“都为您准备好了。”罗杰话音刚落，敏感的后穴就被插进了两根手指，在里面弯曲着抽动试图找到他的前列腺。罗杰只知道这位迪肯先生是位摇滚乐手，但他不知道他居然有如此灵活的手指。被按住敏感点的金发男人才呻吟出声，后面的两根手指就抽了出去。

不需要指示罗杰也知道约翰想要什么，他主动转过身来跪好，双手解开年长男人的皮带，露出半硬的阴茎。他吐了口水上去，用手撸动着那根尺寸可观的柱体，把头部含进嘴里用舌头舔。罗杰在头发被抓住的时候把面前的阴茎含进嘴里吞吐着，他享受着舌头被挤压的感觉，在头上的手指收紧的时候也保持着自己的节奏。

但约翰不这么希望，他抓着手里的金发，用力地把面前这个漂亮男孩的脸按向自己的阴茎，感受着罗杰那张温暖潮湿的嘴包裹在他周围，敏感的喉口每次被顶到都会反射地收缩压住他的龟头，身前的男孩没有一点反抗，顺从地承受着他的动作。粘腻的水声越来越响，罗杰放在他大腿上的手收紧了，约翰把他从自己身上拉开，不出所料看到一张沾满口水和泪水的脸，蓝色的大眼睛眨巴着，又滴落一滴眼泪。

他拉起罗杰坐在自己腿上，摸着那处足够松软的后穴，把自己的阴茎顶在穴口，在金发男孩的耳边喘着气说，“我要射进你身体里。”


	2. Brian/John: Body Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 热地时期
> 
> 吵架不如blow job的炯梅

“嘿，你俩，”Freddie对着面前吵得不可开交的两人大喊着，而Roger戴着墨镜在架子鼓后面暗中观察，“如果你俩有什么问题，私下去解决，别把什么情绪都带进录音室！”

John连一个眼神都不想给他，果断地起身离开了房间，把门摔得震天响。Brian面无表情地盯着调音台的按钮，试图屏蔽来自周围其他人的目光。他们四个在一起工作了十年，大大小小的架吵过无数次，但事情的发展从他和贝斯手误打误撞打了一炮之后就急转直下，他们明明像两个成年人一样说好不会让这件事影响到乐队的工作，但目前看来并不是这样。他们身体上的契合也不能缩小他们音乐风格上的差异， Brian不止一次在想他自己又为什么越来越在意John的认同和意见，有时候还有John的身体。

“你最好去看看他，Brian，”Freddie拍拍他的肩膀打断了他的思考，“我可不想他又突然跑去什么印度洋的小岛下个月再回来。”

或许他确实该去和John好好谈谈，而不是像这样任由自己胡思乱想。Brian耸耸肩走出房间，走廊里的工作人员向他指了指洗手间就离开了，而他也没有别的选择。

他敲了敲门，才报上自己名字就被里面的人打开门拽了进去，John抱着胳膊对他怒目而视，

“要说什么赶紧说，如果是道歉那你说完就可以滚蛋了。”这个开场确实出乎吉他手的意料，他紧张地低下头却发现……

“John，我是想跟你谈谈的，”Brian不意外地收到了对方的白眼，但他不在意地笑了，“看起来现在不是合适的时间。”他暗示性地看向John鼓起的裤裆。

“那你不如用你的嘴干点更合适的事。”

Brian不需要第二次提醒，他主动地跪在年轻人身前，把那些乱七八糟的想法都抛到脑后。他拉下John的裤子，那根硬挺的阴茎弹了出来，他像个饥渴的青少年一样急忙抓在手里摸着，上下滑动几下就含住涨红的头部，用舌尖品尝着前液的味道。他慢慢地含进那根阴茎，浅尝辄止地只吞进一半就不再深入，晃动着脑袋吞吐着那些部分，下面的柱体只能用手撸动。

John明显不满意他的服务，撑在洗手台上的手埋进身前头顶的卷毛，收紧的手指抓着柔软的发根，含着他的嘴里发出抗拒的呜咽，但他懒得理会，固定好Brian的头就挺腰操进了那张潮湿柔软的嘴，他不得不承认虽然吉他手吵架时牙尖嘴利的，但这张嘴用起来却很舒服。

Brian嘴里的水声在狭小的洗手间里回荡着，分泌过量的唾液混着前液流下他的嘴角，眼泪从眼角划到下颌角，被使用的感觉有点失控，但吉他手还是努力放松了嘴巴承受着John操进来的力道，因为他正享受着失去控制权的感觉。更多次头部顶到他脆弱的喉咙口，没有太多经验的Brian控制不住自己的咽反射，却给了身前的男人更多的刺激。

“操，”John抓着他头发的手拽得更用力了，动作也乱了起来，“你的嘴……”

敏感的头部被挤压着，柱体被湿润的口腔包裹，永远要跟他唱反调的年长男人跪在他面前承欢，John说不上来是生理上还是心理上的快感更多，但这些都足够把他逼到高潮。他试图在高潮边缘抽出自己，但Brian却抓住他的大腿把他含进最深，他再也坚持不住地射到身前男人的喉咙里，那人不得不放开他，偏过脸开始咳嗽。

Brian边咳着边起身，刚平缓下来呼吸就被稍矮的男人捧着脸吻上了嘴唇，他晕头转向地搞不清楚事情的发展，看来他们真的需要好好谈谈。

不过，在那之前他还可以享受一个吻。


	3. Joan/Rogerina: Très Charmant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双性转炯花
> 
> 小姐妹的卧室快乐时光

“Rog，你的钹差点把我的头削下来！”Freddie劫后余生一般地摸着脖子，对着刚进更衣室的金发鼓手大喊大叫。

“别那么抓马，Fred，我提前警告过你了！”Rogerina气还没喘匀，抓着工作人员递来的毛巾擦自己脸上的汗水。

“你明明只告诉了Joan！”他们的主唱指着正在收自己乐器的贝斯手，“你心里只有她，一点也不在乎我……”

这引来了Rogerina的大笑和赞同，而被点到名的棕发女孩看了看气鼓鼓的Freddie，决定还是不要说什么了，又把眼睛转到了她的金发女孩身上。她的Rogerina，金发被汗水打湿粘在脸颊旁，脸上满是过度运动引起的潮红，眼睛里的水一般的蓝色更加明显了，跟她们共度春宵后倒在她怀里的样子没什么区别。胸前的布料湿漉漉地粘在皮肤上，丰满胸脯的美好线条更加明显，小巧的乳尖在丝绸的裙子下挺立着。Joan咽了咽口水，抓了手边的浴袍去裹住自己的女朋友，又从她唇上偷来一个吻。

“今晚早点回去吧？”Joan咬着金发女孩的耳朵，可还没等到回答就被Brian打断，“嘿！今晚有巡演后派对，你俩不要打小算盘了。”

“好吧！”Joan对卷发男人摊开手，Rogerina笑着抱住了她的腰，在她耳边承诺会早早回家。

但等到Rogerina真的浑身赤裸地躺在她怀里，也快到了凌晨一点，Joan从她的嘴唇一路吻到胸口，啃着乳房上柔软的皮肤。她把一边的乳头含进嘴里吮，像个饿惨了的婴孩，Rogerina在她身下闭着眼睛呻吟，一只手抓着她棕色长发的发根，另一只手捏着自己另一边乳尖。

Joan伸手去摸Rogerina的下身，金发女孩已经打开了自己的双腿等着被采摘。她已经很湿了，Joan的手指带着茧子，熟练地借着体液的润滑揉弄着她的阴蒂。Rogerina也松开了自己去摸Joan的阴部，Joan吻着她的嘴，而她在弄得满手湿漉漉之后，在Joan面前把手指塞进了自己嘴里，舔干净了上面的液体，得意洋洋地看着Joan。

面前的棕发女孩笑了，Joan起身坐到Rogerina两腿中间，一条腿搭在对方腿上，又揽着对方的腰把她拉近自己，直到她们的阴部撞在一起，这让她们都喘着气轻笑起来。Joan撑着自己的身体摩擦着她们挨在一起的部位，她的阴蒂蹭在Rogerina柔软的阴唇上，而对方的敏感部位也随着身体的起伏被触碰。Joan伸手去捏金发女孩的乳房，引得她仰起头呻吟着，露出沾了汗水的脖颈，旁边的金发随着身体的动作甩着，金灿灿的晃着Joan的眼睛。

虽然敏感部位的摩擦确实给她们带来不少快感，但偏爱不劳而获的Rogerina没有多久就哼哼着不想动了，她揽着Joan的后背倒在床上，一边吮着她的下唇一边向她抱怨。而她年轻却沉稳的女朋友摁着她的胸口，起身转了个方向后跨在她身子两旁，把自己滴着水的阴部展现在她面前的同时，抱着她的大腿舔起了她潮湿的阴蒂。

“所以还是这样比较好！”Rogerina咧着嘴笑，然后把舌头压在了Joan潮湿的阴道口。


End file.
